Rumah Baru
by Mama Min
Summary: kerusuhan pindah rumah keluarga min


Pindahan

Hari ini tepatnya hari sabtu, keluarga ku pindah ke rumah baru. Nama ku Kim Yena yang sekarang biasa dipanggil Mama Min. Aku menikah dengan Min Yoongi 7 tahun yang lalu dan sudah dikaruniai 5 anak. Banyak bukan? Jangan pikirkan bagaimana caranya kami memiliki anak sebanyak itu.

Nama anak-anak ku yaitu Min Ji Soo yang biasa dipanggil Joshua usianya 6 tahun dia adalah anak tertua. Min Jihun biasa dipanggil Woozi usianya 5 tahun ia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya dari mata, bibir, wajah, bahkan manja-manjanya, Woozi juga sangat cengeng, memiliki badan yang ehm…paling imut. Min Soonyoung biasa dipanggil Hoshi usianya sama dengan Woozi, mereka kembar tapi tidak identik hoshi sangat jahil dan tidak bisa diam yang menjadi korban Hoshi biasanya Woozi. Min Minghao, biasa dipanggil minghao usianya 4 tahun minghao sering sekali berteriak-teriak entah kenapa itu menjadi kebiasaannya. Kenapa nama minghao seperti orang china? Ya itu karena saat minghao lahir, yoongi sedang suka sukanya dengan drama china dan terobsesi untuk mempunyai anak dengan nama china. Dan yang terakhir Min Chan atau biasa dipanggil Dino usianya baru 2 tahun dan sedang lucu-lucunya, ia sering mengganggu Joshua seperti mencakar-cakar, menarik rambutnya, menggigit jarinya makanya Joshua seperti anak yang paling dipanggil dino karna suka sekali menonton serial tentang dinosaurus.

"MAMA!" teriak Minghao

"ssstt… Dino baru tidur, pelankan suaramu Minghao" sahut ku menghampiri minghao sambil menggendong Dino yang tertidur.

"KATA PAPA KITA MAU BERANGKAT!" sahut woozi yang tiba tiba datang entah dari mana, mungkin karna badannya yang ehm… imut itu jadi ia tidak terlihat datang dari mana. Astaga ibu macam apa aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi itu kenyataan

Ku lihat Woozi dan Hoshi sudah jalan lebih dulu ke mobil tapi tunggu… mobil yang mereka masuki itu bukan mobil keluarga kami. Woozi dan Hoshi keluar dari mobil yang salah mereka masuki sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "kkkk~ sepertinya mereka salah masuk mobil" gumamku sambil melihat tingkah kedua anakku

"Yeobo… ayo kita berangkat. Kamu kenapa?" suara berat sang suami menyadarkan lamunan ku.

"A—Ah aniya, yeobo coba lihat tingkah anak mu" Suga melihat apa yang aku tunjuk dan ikut terkekeh.

"Jihun-ah Hoshi-ah! Kajja berangkat!" teriak Suga yang masih menahan tertawanya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah baru kami ada saja kerusuhan yang dibuat anak-anak. Hoshi yang duduk di pangkuan Suga sambil mengganggu Suga yang menyetir, Dino yang menarik-narik rambut Joshua, Woozi dan Minghao yang berteriak-teriak menyanyikan lagu Manse milik boyband SEVENTEEN dengan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Bisa dibayangkan betapa rusuhnya mobil kami.

Sampai di rumah baru, kami semua langsung masuk untuk melihat kembali bagaimana rumah baru ini sambil menunggu mobil barang yang mengantarkan barang-barang kami ke rumah baru ini.

"Yeobo, kenapa mobil barangnya belum datang juga?" Tanya ku kepada sang suami yang masih asik mencolek-colek rumah baru hanya untuk melihat seberapa tebal debu yang ada.

"Ah iya benar juga, coba aku telfon dulu" Suga mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor pada ponsel _touchscreen_ nya itu.

" _Yoboseyo?"_

" _Yoboseyo, apa ini Min-ssi?"_

"Iya benar, ahjussi kenapa belum sampai juga? Ini sudah hampir setengah jam"

" _Kami salah alamat Min-ssi, bisa berikan kami alamat rumah Min-ssi?"_ Ekspresi wajah suami ku seketika berubah, matanya membulat kaget. Aku yang mendengar percakapan dua lelaki itu terkekeh ada-ada saja. Akhirnya Suga menyebutkan lagi alamatnya.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 20 menit akhirnya mobil barang yang kami tunggu datang juga dan mereka meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Semua barang sedang dipindahkan dan tugas ku sekarang adalah menjaga anak-anak karena Suga juga sedang membantu mengatur barang-barang.

"Mama…mama Woozi mau main ya?" anak ku Woozi menarik-narik baju ku agar aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Woozi mau main? Saudaramu yang lain mana sayang?" jawab ku sambil menggendong Dino.

"Joshua hyung dan yang lain sedang diluar menunggu jawaban mama, aku disuruh mereka untuk meminta izin ke mama." Kata Woozi polos sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ah betapa lucunya fotocopy-an suami ku ini.

"Baiklah bilang ke yang lain jangan main jauh-jauh ya. Oh ya kalian bisa berkenalan dengan tetangga baru kita kalau tidak salah mereka punya anak yang seumuran dengan kalian" ku usap puncak kepala anak imut ku itu.

"Oke mama aku main dulu ya!" Woozi menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menjauh menuju saudara-saudaranya.

Ku lihat dari jauh anak-anak ku sangat senang di rumah baru ini. Di rumah yang lama mereka tidak pernah keluar rumah karna tidak ada anak kecil yang seumuran dengan mereka. Dengar-dengar tetangga baru ku yaitu Keluarga Choi mempunyai anak-anak yang seumuran dengan anak-anak ku. Semoga saja mereka betah tinggal disini.

Dimulai dari sini, aku memulai hidup baru, di rumah baru, dan tetangga baru.


End file.
